Changes in life ::used 2 b this 1 time at bandcamp
by yummytacos in the bathroom
Summary: bestfriends bella and edward realize they love each other and take it to the next step. Bella avoids edward after that happens, feeling scared. is baby cullen on the way? what will happen between bella and edward? E/B rated T for laguange. A/H all human!
1. Back to school dizzy much?

Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends at school

Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends at school .Until they me up at BAND CAMP and took their feeling out from the shadows and both told on another they loved on another. Being young and in love they had sex. After that day, Bella avoided Edward and dropped out of band camp. Now its time for the First day of School… will Bella and Edward meet up again? (Just so you know it's been two weeks since Bella and Edward had sex.)

Disclaimer: hahahaha….funny.

Bella's POV.

I drove my truck to school thinking how dreadful the first day of school would be. This summer I fell in love, and then became depressed because I stopped talking to Edward Cullen, my now ex-best friend, ex-boyfriend… I stopped talking to him after _that_ happened. I shook my head, making my unwanted thoughts disappear.

I parked in the School's parking lot and checked my hair.

My brown wavy hair was down, and I was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. I thought I looked decent, so I grabbed my bag and took a deep breath. _You'll be fine_ I thought to myself, and got out of my truck, put my turned my ipod on and I walked towards the school.

Some attacked me, scared I looked to see who it was, and she looked like a jumping pixie on a sugar high. I pulled out my ear phones and smiled, "Hi Alice!" I said and hugged her, happy to see my best friend.

"Hi Bella, whats up? Oh my gosh, Im soooo excited for school to start!!" she did a happy dance.

I laughed at her craziness. "Nothing much, Alice, I've missed your hyperness."

We were talking about our scheledules and we had 2 classes together. Math and Spanish.

Well, it was better than nothing.

I said by to Alice and went to my first mod feeling dizzy for some reason.

I sat at a desk when a guy comes up to me.

"Hey whats your name?"

"Bella." I said.

"Well Bella, do you want to go out sometime?"

What the hell? I didn't even know him!

Thankfully the teacher came in and started class.

_Bell rings_

I gathered my stuff and half ran to Spanish hoping that the blond guy wasn't following me. Then I saw Alice, and sat next to her.

"Hey, Alice." I said.

"Hola! Listen, have you talked to Edward lately he's been acting really weird." She asked.

Pain shot through me as I let myself remember.

_-flashback-_

_Beginning Day of Band Camp:_

_I spotted Edward, -no way! Why was he here? - And I ran to him and hugged him._

"_Bella?!" he hugged me back._

"_Edward what are you doing here?" I asked excited to see my best friend._

"_Drums." He said, smiling._

"_French horn." I said._

_one week later at band camp-_

"_Bella, I don't know how to say this…" he said._

"_Just trust me." I said, unsure of what he was saying._

"_Bella, I love you." He said._

"_What!?" I whispered._

"_I love you." He said._

"_I love you too." I said and kissed him._

**(A/n STUFF HAPPENED people. Sorry no details.)**

_-3 days later.-_

"_Bella! There you are, I've been looking everywh—" Edward looked down to see my suitcase, "Where are going?" he asked, questions in his eyes._

"_Just leave me alone." I whispered and got into my truck, and starting driving to my house (Charlie's house) crying the whole way._

_-End of depressing flashback- _

"Bella?" Alice asked waving her hands in front of my face.

"Uh, no, I haven't talked to him." I said quietly and looked down.

"I think he's depressed or something. He's always up in his room now-a-days." She frowned trying to figure out what was wrong with him, "Maybe he needs some talking to his best friend." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Im not his best friend Alice." I whispered barely talking.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said madly.

She said nothing else.

I left my Spanish class sad, thinking about Edward.

I put everything in my locker and headed to the cafeteria.

I just got an apple and some water, and looked for Alice.

Once I saw her she was waving her arm, beckoning me to come sit with her, but I looked next to her and I saw him. Edward, my Edward. He was starting at me with hurt eyes; I left his stare and spotted Angela, my other friend.

I sat next to her and said, "Hi Angela."

I took a bit of my apple even though I was no longer hungry.

I headed to biology dizzy, once again, hmm should I got to the nurse or something? I feel so weird….

I sat down in an open desk and rested my head in my arms trying to wear the dizziness off…. A chair moved next to me, I glance up to see who it is and I see Edward.

What? No!

Get away!

Get away!

Were not friends anymore!

I felt like crying, just from seeing him so up-close I could almost remember his kisses… I shivered and crossed my arms feeling exposed even though I have jeans and a dark blue shirt on.

I looked away and tried not to pay any attention to him.

"Bella." He said.

_Ignore him! Ignore him! Ignore him!_

"Bella! It's Edward. Please talk to me." He plead.

"Stop talking to me." I said slightly looking his way.

"Bella, please." He said.

I just shook my head, with teary eyes.

I got up from the classroom and ran to the bathroom crying.

Once I got in the bathroom, my stomache turned, and I had a sudden urge to puke, I ran to a stall and puked my guts out.

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Wha ha ha!**

**P.S. Mrs. Mason aka Amanda rocks!! I love you Amanda!**

**Tee hee. **

**What are you still doing here reading this? REVIEW!!**


	2. STOMACH FLU

To Bella Cullen1 and to all the people who don't know yet, yes this is all human

**To ****Bella Cullen1 ****and to all the people who don't know yet, yes this is all human.**

**And to ****TheCullensAreAwesome**** well ****Bella got weirded out after the events that occurred between her and Edward and ran so ya…. You guys this is NOT a one-shot :) **

_**Hahaha, yeah. **_

**Disclaimer: Uhh, I wish. **

**Bella's POV.**

I just sat in the bathroom, I was done crying, and puking. Now what?

I made a mental list:

a) Go back to classroom and face Edward. uhh no

b) Stay here for the rest of the class.

c) Chicken out and go to nurse.

Hmmm, I thought plan B was the best choice so, I guess I was staying in the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and texted Alice.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Help me ___

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_What's wrong?_

_From: Bella_

_To: Alice._

I typed Edward but then backspaced and put in,

_Stomach flu…._

"Bella?" a girl called and came in the bathroom.

I shoved my phone in my pocket, and stood up.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she asked, I recognized her from my Biology class.

"Mr. Varner sent me here to check up on you." She explained.

Well there goes plan B, I sighed, and decided plan C.

There was just no way I was going to talk to Edward. **(A/n: be nice to Bella and her stubbornness, ok. She thinks she lost her best friend. Soften up, people******** )**

"Um, can you tell Mr. Varner that im going to the Nurse… because I don't feel good?" I asked hoping she wouldn't give me a hard time. I started walking out of the bathroom. My cell phone vibrated, probably Alice texting me; but I ignored it and started walking towards the nurse's office, my head spinning.

"Uh sure, he said since it's the first day you wont get in trouble for running out of class." She laughed

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Once I was in the nurse's office, nurse looked at me and gasped, "What happened to you?" she order. _Gee, I don't know, A LOT._

"Stomach flu, I think." I said.

"Let me get you some ice, do you feel dizzy? Fever?" she asked. Okay, what is up with the twenty questions? Get the stupid ice so I can leave! Why is everyone bothering me?

"I'm kind of dizzy—but that's just me, im usually dizzy all the time." I said and sat down on a couch in her office.** (A/n cough cough ********) **

I put my knees up on the couch and put my head on my knees, suddenly feeling all sick again. The nurse gave me some ice and left to go print something out… I grabbed my phone and hid it behind my knees; and read my text messages.

_From: Alice _

_To: Bella_

_Stomach Flu? _

_Sux 2 b u._

_From: __**Alice**_

_To: Bella._

_Edward sent me a text asking me if I kno where u r._

_Where r u?_

I sighed and replied back, **(A/n if you didn't get that read the names again. Alice sent Bella two text messages.)**

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella._

_Yup, sux 2 b me._



_Uh, nurse's office. (Duh) _

The bell rang and I thanked the nurse and decided to go to my next class.

After School, Alice was wanting for me by truck.

I walked over there as slowly as I could...

"You okay?" she asked, clearly talking about the stomach flu **(A/n once again, wink wink, cough cough, gargle gargle.)**

_No._

_No._

_No._

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and tried to smile.

"Good then because its time for Sleepover!" she said dramatically.

"What about my truck?" I said, trying to find an excuse to not sleep over.

"Um, Jazzie-poo can drive it to your house! Now let's GO!" she said and hurried me to her Porsche.

I noticed that three things were wrong about where I was heading.

1) Sleepover.

2) The Cullen's House.

3) Edward Cullen.

**Blah blah blah!**

**If you guys didn't catch on by now, Bella is pregnant.**

**Okay I know that was short… but deal with me here.**

**Im kinda trying to understand how Bella feels,**

**Which is hard to do because im not pregnant!!**

**But lol oh well.**

**Coming soon Sleepover!!**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!**

**REVIEW OR THE FATHER OF THE BABY IS CARSLILE!!**


	3. Sleepover EPIC FAIL!

Uh yeah. I'm like never writing anymore...because well….idk. Sorry I guess! I'm writing this because well I got bored during Spring Break!

Disclaimer: nope nope nope nope & ye…NO!

I gave Alice a serious death-glare the whole time she was driving. When she pulled in to her Driveway she sighed and said, "Bella, what's wrong? Come on, let's go inside!" trying to grab my arm.

I shrugged her away, "Alice. Take me home. NOW." I said darkly.

"What's going on between you and Edward? You guys never talk to each other anymore, he depressed, and No doubt you are too. What happened?" She said softly.

"Nothing happened! I just want to go home!" I said as felt heat rushing up to my face, tears in my eyes. Then my stomach fell and I covered my mouth with my hand. Oh no, Not again! I quickly opened Alice's car door and fell to the ground, puking. (A/n I know gross but oh well. Get over it.)

Alice rushed to my side "Bella are you okay!?" she said franticly.

I wiped at my mouth and said, "I'm okay."

"You really do have stomach flu? C'mon lets go inside and clean you up." She said.

I wanted to say no but she already had her arm around me, supporting me, as we walked to her door.

After Alice lent me a new toothbrush and new shirt to replace my ruined one, I felt fine.

Esme was being all motherly –like asking me if I was okay, hungry, or tired… I told her I was fine. So she went to go water the um…accident throw up. (A/n ha-ha poor Esme!) Alice and I just ended up sitting in the kitchen table talking about random stuff; while really I was trying to hold back the urge to burst out in tears and run away. I wanted to leave before Edward Arrived.

"So Bella what did you do last summer, we barley hung out since you went to that Band Camp….but then you left right? I think that's what Edward said. He hasn't really talked at all since he's got back…"

"Hey Alice, I should um go now, Charlie's probably going to be worried..." I said and stood up walking towards the door.

I heard a car door slam. Darn it! That better not be Edward!

"Hey, there's Edward! Now we can settle the Argument that I don't know about!" Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice there is no Argument! I want to go home now! I'm not kidding!" I whispered urgently.

All the humor was gone from her face when she realized I wasn't joking.

"What-"She began but was interrupted by someone coming in the door.

"What happened on the-" Edward began to say but froze when he saw me. Mmm, I've missed his voice. Soft velvet, sweet and caring.

I looked down, avoiding his shocked eyes, "I was just leaving." I Whispered.

"Bella Wait." He said but I was already out the door. I don't know how I was going to leave, it was stupid really. My car wasn't here…I would walk all the way to my house…okay sure… I would have Alice drive me. No doubt she and Edward were following me out the door. I stood by Alice's car waiting. My back towards them.

"Bella, I don't understand…" Alice said. I bet she looked confused.

"You don't have to. Can you just take me home Alice?" I plead.

"What happened?" Edward Said, referring to the wet stain on the driveway. I guess Esme finished washing it away.

"Stomach Flu?" Alice said.

"Oh." He said.

"Alice…..!" I said trying to open the locked door.

"Don't go. Please Bella. I'm sorry." Edward said, begging.

I shook my head and kept on unsuccessfully trying to open the door.

"I…I now you don't feel well right now but we can just talk. Please. Bella…"

I turned to them now, facing him.

"Do you seriously think I have stomach flu?" I said in a harsh tone, and shook my head.

His face turned from, confused to utter shock.

"What?" Alice said confused. "I don't get it…Edward what is it?" she asked him but he just remanded still, not talking, not staring at anything, just dazed.

I started to walk away; I got all the way down the Cullen's driveway until Alice gave up on Edward and realized that he wasn't going to speak. She got into her car and picked me up from the end of the driveway and took me home. I didn't speak to her the whole way.

When she pulled into my driveway, she said, "Bella?" asking me for the last time. I just shook my head and got out of her car and walked into my house. Feeling nauseous again, I ran to my bathroom and threw up. So much for a fun sleepover. I went to my bed and threw the covers over my head.

**Idk. Review!**


	4. No more pain

Idk I'm just writing this because I'm bored … during spring break, People, I don't know if I'm going to be writing chapters all the time. Well because I'm probably doing something else…..! Sorry I guess!

Disclaimer: I'm not steph Meyer people.

When Charlie came home he seemed…worried. He woke me up to see why I was in bed so early. I told him that I didn't feel well and that I wanted some rest. He said he thinks he can manage his own food for tonight and left me alone to sleep.

_In my dream, Edward and I were having a picnic in wonderful meadow. The sun was shining making the flowers gleam, and there was a Beautiful boy (about two years old) running around us. He bent over and picked some flowers, then ran back to me. "For you mama!" he said, handing me the flowers and flashing me a crooked smile. I hugged and thanked him, caressing the flowers. The little boy jumped in joy. Edward looked at him giving him the same smile the little boy just had given me. _

I shot straight up, awoken from my dream and my stomach weakened, I felt so faint I could barely stand, I half ran to the bathroom, and puked again. I wiped my tears away, and tried to be silent. I didn't want Charlie to wake up and rush me to a hospital. He couldn't know about me being pregnant. He just couldn't.

I looked at my digital clock, it read 3:48 a.m. Okay, I won't go to school today, I'll just sleep in and then go to a drugstore, and buy some pregnancy tests to be sure that I'm really…pregnant.

A sob burst from my chest, but I silenced it by holding my breath. Wiping my rapid tears as I prayed for a miracle.

* * *

The light woke me up, I sat up slowly, looking at my clock, it read 9:56 a.m. I didn't fall asleep until an hour after I had woken up past middle of the night.

Happy that I didn't have to go to school and worry about Edward or Alice or just plain school, I put some sweats on and white shirt on. I ate some cereal and drank three cups of water, then turned on my loud truck and went on my way to the drugstore. I brought 4 pregnancy tests (covering most of my face with my hair) and headed home, I started to shake a little. I took a deep breath. _Relax. Breath. You can do this._ I thought. Once I was home again, I swallowed up two more cups of water and waited until I had to go pee.

I took each of the pregnancy tests, and placed them in order and waited for the results. I started getting anxious and my teeth starting chattering. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to calm down. Not working out…._Okay relax….breath!_

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my iPod and starting listening to some music to calm me down. I figured if I just waited a couple minutes then I could see all the results at once. I let the music clear my mind. I was listening to _kiss from a rose _By Seal. The minutes droned on; I left my iPod on the couch walked towards the bathroom. Each Pregnancy test was marked pink. This clearly stated that I was pregnant. According to 4 pregnancy tests, not even one could state that I wasn't pregnant. I sank to the ground shivering, and began to cry. Because this was too soon, and I was too young (**A/n 17**) and I didn't want to be pregnant. I was scared, terrified. I rested my head on my knees that were up to my chest and wept.

A frantic knock tore me out of my thoughts and shock, and I rose off the ground. _Who could it be? Charlie? Did the school tell him about my absence? It better not be Edward. _I stood at the door afraid to open it, when the person called out, "Bella? Please open up, Bella."

Of course it was Edward. Why the hell couldn't he just leave me alone? I wasn't really mad at him, I just needed some space. I got scared after…that first night because I think that we just handled it wrong. Apparently, we did. And he won't back off. I don't know what I want more: for him to give me some space or him to still love me again, for us to be the way we used to be, friends, inseparable, in love. I heard him curse lightly. I hesitated then I opened the door.

He softly gasped when he saw my tear stains, and my strained face.

"Bella?" he whispered in concern and moved towards me, hugging me.

I didn't want to want to pull away, I've missed him. I felt like avoiding him just wasn't going to make my problems go away anymore. My problems wouldn't go away. I sobbed, burying my head in his chest. Edward hugged me tightly, not letting go. Shhing me and telling me that it's going to be okay. I shook my head and pulled back to look him in the face.

"It's not going to be okay. I…I just can't be pregnant." I said letting my tears fall one after one.

"Are you sure?" He said in a low voice, his face filled with stress and sorrow.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath, "four out of four." I said.

Edward closed his eyes, and said "I'm sorry." His voice strained.

I hugged him then, not wanting _him _to feel sad. "I'm sorry that I avoided you. It didn't help what-so-ever, I just got scared Edward. I thought...I don't know. It just felt like we did everything too fast…I don't _know_." My voice broke.

He looked into my eyes, "Bella, I still love you."

"I still love you too." I said, realizing it, and began crying again.

He kissed my forehead gently. "I will always love you. And our child." He said. I could feel that he meant it.

"I'm not going to hide from you any longer Edward." I promised him and myself.

He lowered his lips gently to mine…

**Hmm. Review. **


	5. afraid

Disclaimer: nada.

After Edward left, I felt better….but still scared to death. I don't know what I'm going to do. But I have to keep it secret. I might not even tell Alice! I threw away the pregnancy tests, and made supper early, so it was done when Charlie arrived.

"You feelin' better?" Charlie asked.

"A bit." My voice sounded shaky.

"So how's highschool this year?"

"It…um, fine." I said, and set dinner on the table.

He frowned, not being able to start small talk.

After dinner, I washed up, and carefully went up the stairs. I crawled into bed, and replayed what had happened today in my head. So many changes, in one day. I put my hand on my stomach and dozed off.

I woke up and took a shower, not feeling tired. Ate some Lucky Charms, and walked to my truck in the light drizzle. I put the radio on to clear my head.

I parked my truck and saw Alice coming up to me already. I sighed and hoped out of my truck.

"Hey! How are you feeling? " she asked and hugged me.

I blinked and said "Um, good." I cleared my throat.

She stared at me. "Well I heard you talked to Edward, thanks. He needed it."

I nodded, and we started heading to go inside of the school.

"Bella-I know you don't want to talk but um, what's like going on? What happened at my house…? "

I sighed and looked down and rubbed my forehead. "Alice…now's not the best time. Just….help me get through the day. Please?" I Looked at her, begging.

"Okay. Of course Bella." We went our separate ways to go to our lockers. I grabbed my stuff and headed for class. I saw Edward in the hallway, he walked towards me.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." I whispered, barely speaking.

"Let me get your books." He said, reaching for them.

"Oh." He grabbed them and we started walking towards my class. Once we've reached it, he gave me my books back, gave me one final look and put his mouth close to my ear. "I love you." He whispered. And walked away. Leaving me standing there breathless, until I remember I had to go to class.

Time flew by, I just wanted to see Edward. I grew impatient.

In Spanish, Alice and I talked, after taking notes and such.

"So, are you sitting with us today at lunch?" She asked.

"Mmm, sure."

"And… you and Edward friends again?" Alice asked innocently.

"Um, yeah, well…more actually." I bit my lip and looked at her.

Her eyes grew wide, "really?"

"Yes. You could say that…we're back together."

She gleamed. "So, you've settled all of your problems, then?"

My heart raced. "uh-um. Yeah. So, what did you do this summer?"

We talked, and after Spanish I headed to my locker. I put my stuff away and rushed to the cafeteria. I got a chef salad, and some apple juice. I headed towards the Cullen's table and sat down. Between Alice and Edward. I said Hi to Alice and then to Edward, when I looked at him he smiled, he eyes brighten up. I smiled back.

"Ayyyeeee B! What's up! I haven't seen you in forever!" Emmett said so loudly I jumped.

"Haha, nice to see you too." I laughed.

"That's what she said!" Emmett said.

Alice sighed, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"That is s_o_ old." Jasper said shaking his head.

"That's what she said!" Emmett said again.

"Is that all he says now?" I looked at Edward.

"Pretty much. How you holding up?" He whispered.

"Oh, I'm fine." I took a bite of my salad.

"So you two are back together?" Alice said.

"Yes, Alice." Edward said.

"Finally." Jasper said.

I looked down.

After lunch, Edward walked me to biology. We held hands. I felt….protected and safe.

We sat down and he turned to face me. It was like no one else was there in the class.

"Edward….I'm scared."

He took a deep breath, "I am, too."

He squeezed my hand. We looked at each other during the whole class.

* * *

Hugging Edward goodbye, he said he'd come by later to my house.

I went home, cooked spaghetti, ate spaghetti with Charlie, tried to make everything seem normal. Went upstairs, put my pjs on, brushed my teeth, turn the light off…crawled into bed….

_Maybe he just forgot…_I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard noise by my window, I sat up, and went over to my window, and opened it up. Edward was climbing up my house, and came into my window.

"Edward! how did-how did you..."

"I told you I'd come" he said and smile. "Come on, go back to sleep, love."

We both laid on my bed facing each other.

"Edward. I'm scared." I told him again.

"Bella, I'm right here with you. I'll always be with you. I promise."

"I'm not ready to be a mom." My voice broke.

Edward hugged me. His hang lightly touched my stomach.

"We'll be fine." He whispered.

"But-"

"Bella, we can do this."

"How? Have a baby? Raise one? Just like that? We're too young. It's too soon. Edward, we can't tell anyone." I said.

"I know sweetheart, and they're probably going to find out sooner or later, and you're going to have to go get a check up soon…"

I sighed.

"Well, Let's not worry about that now. We don't have to tell anyone." He said. He kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" I asked. I didn't hear him answer, I just closed my eyes.

"Sleep love. Goodnight."

**Reviewww please. :)**

**hey! leave me a review telling me who bella should tell! (Alice!)**

**got any ideas, please be free to metion. **


	6. overdue bff talk!

Disclaimer: nu-uh.

Ugh, Literature is so boring. I'm not planning on being a writer, so what's the point? I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out. Lucky, I sat in the back where the teacher couldn't see what I was doing.

_From Alice _

_To Bella _

_Hi Bella. Whaddup? I think we need to talk. _

_To Alice_

_From Bella_

_Uh…hi. About what? _

_To Bella _

_From Alice_

_Well, you know that you are my best friend._

_And I don't know, I feel like you're hiding something…?? _

_From Bella _

_To Alice_

_I'm not hiding anything!!!_

_From Alice_

_To Bella_

_Okay. I trust you. But I want you to know, you can trust me too._

_From Bella _

_To Alice_

_IM NOT HIDING ANYTHING!_

_A little over 3 WEEKS LATER. (Nothing really happened except for well the normal routine. Edward's been coming to Bella's house daily. Bella's didn't tell anyone yet about the baby, she and Edward has been keeping it a secret.)_

I pulled in to school early, and went straight to Edward; he was talking to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey." I said and gave him an over-look, he was so gorgeous.

"Hello. How are you?" ,he smiled.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said.

I waved.

"I'm fine, so uh, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh, looks like you're in trouble Eddie." Emmett teased.

"Let's hope not." He said and smirked.

We walked a-little to the side, he grabbed for my hand.

I waited a while before I said, "So, um I guess I'm due for a checkup?" I whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just- well I thought I should talk to you about-"

"Of course, Bella. You can tell me anything, especially that has to do with..our baby." He said softly.

I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said that. I squeezed his hand, and he took a step closer to me. I sunk into his chest, and he hugged me back. After what seemed forever, I pulled back.

"Okay well, I'll be sure to make an appointment."

"Should I come?" he asked.

"I don't know, well…what if Carlisle sees you or something? It will be bad enough if he sees me."

"Well, he told me that he sort of does everything at the hospital, and fills in wherever needed."

I sighed, "Great."

"I could perhaps wait outside the room, or even outside the hospital. Bella, I just want you to know, you not doing this by yourself. I'm here."

I closed my eyes, "Thank you," and opened them, "Edward."

"I love you, you know."

"I know," I touched his cheek, "I love you too."

He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it.

The bell rang.

"Ugh!" I sighed.

"Time for school." He said, and smiled at my expression.

"Don't remind me." I said. He laughed.

School was boring, it was hell. I was all jittery because I was thinking about my checkup.

The teacher called on me.

I blushed and told him, "I don't know the answer."

He gave me a weird look. "I asked if you could turn the lights off, Mrs. Swan."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." I said quickly and stood up to turn the lights off, and quickly sat back down, and banged my knee on the desk.

"Dang it." I whispered.

The teacher started the movie. I sighed with relief. No work!

In Spanish, I did the normal and sat next to Alice. Sure, we talked, but we didn't talk-talk since well the beginning of school.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh hi." She said, and rolled her eyes.

I sighed.

"Did I do something Bella?" She asked without looking at me.

"No, Alice-"

"Then why are you mad at me?"

I waited a couple minutes. The teacher walked in and began class.

"I'm not, Alice. You've been a great friend."

She didn't answer so I continued.

"Okay. Just meet me in the bathroom after class."

She looked at me.

"Okay." She said and smiled.

After class, we went to our lockers and then rushed into the bathroom. We waited until everyone was in the cafeteria.

Alice and I sat on the ground with our backs pressed against walls.

"Sooooo…" Alice began.

"Yeah…"

"Whats….been happening? I think that Edward's involved?"

"Yes he's involved."

She waited.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay remember how me and Edward went to band camp?"

"Yeah, but you left?"

"Yes. Well stuff happened…before I left."

"Like...?"

"you know…" I took a deep breath. "sex."

Alice gasped. "Okay…you and my brother!?! Why are you telling me…? Okay, I mean, that's good to know…just a little awkward…" she said nervously.

"Yes well, I left right after, I don't know I guess I was scared…" I whispered. "And well, something happened."

"What?"

"I- I'm pregnant." I said the truth.

Her eyes widened, she didn't speak.

"Alice! Please say something."

"I don't know what to say, oh my god. How can- Didn't you guys- my brother!?!"

I stared at her. And began to cry.

"Oh Bella!" she hugged me. I hugged her back, hard. I missed my best friend.

"Come on, we should go eat." I said, pulling back.

"Everyone's gonna be wondering where we are." She said, and laughed.

"Thanks for telling me." Alice said, and hugged me again.

"You're my best friend. Of course." I told her.

"Are you scared?"

"We both are. You, me, and Edward are the only ones that know."

"You're going to be a mom!"

"I know." I bit my lip.

"Im going to be an aunt!!!" Her eyes got teary.

I hugged her again.

"Alice, I don't know what to do!"

"I wish I could help you. I don't even know what to say." I pulled back and smiled.

"I guess we're just all confused. Oh yeah, and I'm going to have a check up soon! What if your dad sees me?! I'll die!"

"You'll be fine, Bella."

"I'm sorry I ignored you, I didn't want to tell anyone!"

She looked at me, "You've told Edward right?"

"Yes, Of course I did! That's when we got back together."

"Oh. How'd he react?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled it out of the bathroom. (I let go of her) We headed to the cafeteria.

"He reacted really good. He didn't freak out or anything, he told me everything would be okay." I smiled. I loved him.

Once we arrived, we sat down by the group.

"Hello." I told Edward.

"And where we're you two?" He asked with a smile.

"Just um…catching up." She said.

He looked at me, I shrugged and smiled at Alice.

That night before Charlie came home, I called the hospital and made an appointment for my first baby checkup.

Today was Tuesday, and my appointment was on Thursday.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

That night, Edward came back over, I feel asleep in his arms.

**Review! Give ideas if you want?! **

**Dedicated to: EdwardcullenRyanShecklergirl and**

**addicticedtoOTH ******** check out her story Elevator Oddness ******

**Review!**


End file.
